The Phone Call
by AnnaLangdon
Summary: Post Season 4: A call from her father while he's on the run triggers memories for Kim.


Disclaimer: _24_ (and all that it entails) is the property of the show's creators and those with the proper paperwork at Fox

The Phone Call

* * *

"Hello?" 

"Hey, sweetheart, it's your dad."

"Dad, thank god you called!" Kim exclaimed. "I've been so worried, I've been going out of my mind. I haven't heard from you, and CTU said they couldn't disclose any information, and I didn't even know you were _working_ at CTU—"

"Kim, Kim I know," Jack interrupted her, sensing she seemed on the verge of hysterics. "I'm so sorry I haven't been able to contact you. It's a very long story and I can't stay on the phone too long. I just want you to know that I'm safe.

"Okay," he paused for a moment, unsure of where to begin, "CTU thinks I'm dead. The only people who know that I'm not are Tony, Michelle, and Chloe. Just wait—" he said, as Kim made a noise like she was about to interrupt. "This cover is the only way for me to evade arrest. I came back to CTU on a temporary basis to help track down the man responsible for the attacks carried out last week. Some things went down that shouldn't have, and I would have been held responsible.

"I want you to know that I'm alive, that I'm safe, and that I love you very, very much, sweetheart. I don't know when I can see you again; I'm out of the country, living under an alias."

"Dad," Kim broke, holding back tears, "What's going to happen? What am I supposed to do?"

"You need to continue living your life, honey, with Chase and Angela. If you ever need me, contact Tony, he knows how to get in touch with me. I have to get off the phone now, but I love you so much. I'll talk to you again soon, baby—"

Kim stared down at the phone, after the line went dead. As tears welled up in her eyes, memories came flooding back to her. She remembered growing up and having her dad away a lot, sometimes for weeks on end. It wasn't until she got older that she realized just what exactly his job entailed, and it wasn't until she worked at CTU that she fully understood the huge risks he took with his life every day on the job.

Realizing she was still holding the phone, she replaced it in its cradle on the counter before continuing with her thoughts. Growing up, her dad had been a superhero to Kim. He was so strong and confident, she knew he could do _anything_. As she became a teenager, she gradually grew closer to her dad than she was to her mom. Her dad became a friend, and someone she could talk to, _as well as a kick-ass chess partner_, Kim thought with a smile.

Then, on that fateful day, her dad transformed right back into that superhero Kim had always made him out to be when she was little. When he rescued her and her mom from the compound where they were being held, Kim was more in awe than anything else at his incredible abilities.

Everything changed, though, after her mom died. He quickly deteriorated into a shell of his former self. He withdrew from everything, especially his work. She did too, she remembered ruefully, moving out of the house when they both needed each other the most. Slowly, he came back, transforming once more into the selfless government agent he'd once been, although always carrying around a huge weight of guilt over his wife's death. But, he became involved with a woman, before he developed a drug addiction as a result of a cover in Mexico, and thus sank again. Once clean, he transferred to Washington and got out of field work. And now…

_And now, _Kim thought, _where is he? He's hiding, he's been driven out of the country he loves so much, the country to which he's given everything he has…and for what? It's a vicious cycle._

A noise behind her jolted Kim from her thoughts. She turned to see Angela plodding toward her in her baby shoes.

"Hey baby!" she cooed as she picked Angela up. "Where's your daddy?"

"I'm right here," Chase said, coming into the kitchen. "Who was on the phone?"

"My dad," Kim answered as Chase's eyes widened. Feeling herself getting emotional again, she shifted Angela to her other hip. "Can we talk about it later?"

"Yeah, sure," Chase said as knelt down to give her a kiss on the cheek, stopping to wipe a tear that had slipped out of the corner of her eye. "Are you okay?"

"Um, later, all right?" Kim whispered, fighting to keep her composure. "I need to…sort through some things first, okay?"

"Of course, honey, just know that I'm here for you."

"Thanks."

With that, she set Angela down. Remembering her father's words about continuing with her life, she walked over to the sink and splashed some water on her face. When she straightened up, she asked, "What should I make for dinner?"

* * *

Author's Note: It's never too late to review!  



End file.
